


A Secret From the Rest of the World

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: And They Were Quarantined... [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Prompt Fic, also kinda a quarantine fic sort of, anyway it cute, that part happened accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Carmen and Julia make dinner on a rainy day in Julia's apartment.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: And They Were Quarantined... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	A Secret From the Rest of the World

Rain patterns softly against the window glass.Water droplets weigh down the petals and leaves of the potted roses on the small balcony just outside.Overhead, saturated storm clouds loom, threatening to suffocate the dulled world under their pressure.

The apartment is comfortably warm.Candles flicker from numerous surfaces.Sure, there’s a perfectly good heating unit available, but something about candlelight gives the whole atmosphere a certain sense of je ne sais quoi.

It’s as if the world outside their little safe haven does not truly exist and this reality, as fantastical as it seems, is all there is and ever will be.

Although, if she’s being honest, Carmen would have appreciated it if the fantasy came without onions. 

Her eyes water.The more she chops, the more potent the vegetable’s smell becomes.She wants to reach up and wipe the tears out of her eyes, but her hands are covered with sticky onion juice, so she feels like that may be a bad idea.

“Here, let me help.”On the other side of the kitchen, Julia puts the lid on the pot she’s been stirring.She places her wooden spoon down beside the stove and turns the heat down on the burner.Julia maneuvers around the small room to Carmen.Gently, she removes the knife from Carmen’s grasp and quickly finishes chopping the remainder of the onion.When she’s done, she looks up at Carmen and smirks.“I would have thought a world class thief would be dexterous enough to make short work of one little onion.”

It’s a tease, one Carmen would have responded to, under normal circumstances.But her brain is still somewhat stalled on focusing just how close she and Julia are, and how much she wants to…

Before she can stop herself, Carmen whispers hoarsely, “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”There’s a pause where it occurs to Carmen just what she repeated, but she doesn’t regret it.“Please.”

Surprise flashes across Julia’s face.Then, disbelief.Apprehension makes a brief appearance.Her jaw finally sets with determination.“Okay,” Julia responds.She leans up, bracing her hands on the counter on either side of Carmen, and, hesitantly, presses her lips against Carmen’s.

Eventually, they have to break apart, to finish making their dinner.

When they sit down to have the meal, it takes on a new meaning.One both were secretly hoping for, but didn’t dare try to plan.

There, quarantined from the rest of the world, in their cozy home, Carmen and Julia have their first date.


End file.
